


Double Drabble: Viggo Doesn't

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Viggo Doesn't; Sean Knows [1]
Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-20
Updated: 2003-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Viggo Doesn't

Viggo's very careful these days. Long gone are the days when he'd jump into anything just to try it. Just to see what it would feel like. Just to see what would happen. He learned that lesson the hard way - Sean going stiff under him - the scarring glances - the shuddering - the instinctive flinches away from him. So Viggo doesn't do those things anymore.

Viggo's very careful. He doesn't bite Sean on his tempting shoulder or nibble hard at his perfect nipples. He doesn't claw at Sean's tight thighs, ass, back. Viggo doesn't draw blood from his kisses, or beg Sean to trap his hands above his head, hurt him, make him cry. Viggo's very careful.

He doesn't give into the urge to paint Sean and add in handcuffs or a wicked - come hither - get on your fucking knees - brace yourself - I'm going to bring you places you never even dreamed of. Viggo doesn't write poetry about how it would feel to have Sean tie him up and force him. He's very careful about that these days.

Viggo won't let himself feel like he's losing out. He's keeping Sean.

And so Viggo doesn't.  
   
 


End file.
